Referring to FIG. 4 for the schematic view of a conventional automobile AV system, the conventional automobile AV system such as a DVD or DTV (digital television) usually includes a main system 50 and one or more display panel 60, and the display panels 60 are usually connected to the main system 50 by a cable 65 to receive analog AV signals such as NTSC or PAL transmitted from the main system 50.
However, the aforementioned conventional automobile AV system has the following shortcomings: 1. the program shown on each display panel 60 is the same among all panels 60, since the main system 50 can only play back one AV stream at one time. 2. Cable 65 between main system 50 and display panels 60 requires more wiring efforts. 3. The cable connection restricts the portability of display panels 60.